


Albert's Boyfriends Love Him Very Much

by broadwayem



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert thinks his boyfriends don't love him, High School AU, I'm Sorry, Modern AU, comforting!sprace, insecure!albert, they comfort him, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayem/pseuds/broadwayem
Summary: Albert is insecure about his boyfriends and if they really love him. Spot and Race make sure he knows the truth.





	Albert's Boyfriends Love Him Very Much

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! This is one of my favorite things I've ever written and it was supposed to be a one-shot from the High School AU I'm writing, but I loved it so much that I decided to post it on its own. Enjoy!

Albert wasn't at school that day. Usually, he would text his boyfriends if he weren't coming to school, but today he didn't. That worried Spot and Race. They tried to contact him throughout the entire day, but he wouldn't respond.

Therefore, immediately after the final bell rang, the two raced to Race's car (hehehe) and drove to Albert's house. Spot skipped football practice. and Race skipped rehearsal because they needed to make sure their boyfriend was okay. That was how important he is to the two.

When they reached Albert's house, his mom answered the door and directed them up to Albert's room. Spot and Race relaxed a little bit because they at least knew that Albert was alive.

Spot reached the door first and knocked softly before he heard the muffled sniffles through the door. He shared a look with Race, who had heard them too, before going into the bedroom.

The view they saw broke both of their hearts. Albert was still in his pajamas, curled up on his bed crying. It looked as if he had not moved all day long. Surrounding him were pictures of the three boys together, covered in tear drops.

Spot and Race sat on the bed next to Albert, who shifted away from them slightly.

"Hey, Al," Race put a hand on the red haired boy's back, who flinched. "What's wrong, baby?" There was another flinch at the pet name.

Albert shook his head furiously, and refused to look at the boys.

"Al, please tell us what's wrong. I can't deal with seeing you like this, without knowing how to help you, it breaks my heart," Spot's words only made Albert sob harder.

"Can I hug you, Al? Or can we both hold you? Will that make you feel better?" Race asked quietly. Albert nodded his head and held up two fingers, meaning for both of them to hold him.

They readjusted so that Albert was curled up into Spot with his legs stretched out onto Race's lap.

Spot lightly kissed Albert's forehead. "You don't have to tell us what's wrong right now, but I just want to tell you that we both love you so much and you shouldn't be scared to tell us anything. There's nothing that you can say that will make us not love you or accept you," Spot whispered to Albert, but loud enough for Race to hear.

"Y-you...you shouldn't," Albert's voice sounded so small in between sobs.

"What?" Race asked.

"You shouldn't love me," Albert sobbed into Spot's shoulder. "You guys are both so amazing and talented and don't deserve someone so worthless like me. You guys should be with someone who's as great as you."

"Oh, Al. You are not worthless. And I don't _want_ anyone else. I want to date the talented, gorgeous, funny, and amazing Albert DaSilva that is one of the nicest human beings I have ever met. Don't you agree, Spot?

"Of course I do. Al, you're so fantastic at what you do, it blows me away overtime you show me some of your artwork. I love you so much and always will, don't you ever doubt that, you hear me?" Spot punctuated his final words with a few 'love pats' on the butt.

Albert laughed and said, "Alright, alright, I hear yah."

"What did you hear?"

"Please don't make me say all that Spot. I got the point."

"I just want to make sure you know how stunning you are and why we love you so much."

"Fine, if it makes you happy. According to Race, I'm talented, gorgeous, funny, amazing, and very nice. According to you, Spot, I'm so fantastic with my artwork that I blow you away every time and you love me very much," Albert sobbed his way through his words, everyone of them hitting him hard.

"Now do you believe all that about yourself, Al?" Race asked, kissing Albert quickly.

Albert hesitated for a minute, but Spot shot him a glare that told him that everything they said was true.  _They love me_ , Albert thought, it finally sinking in.

"Yes, I do," he smiled brightly and the other returned it.

"Now anytime you feel like you don't deserve us or like you aren't the most amazing person in the world, you come tell us, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now let's cuddle!"

Spot and Race sandwiched Albert between them as they fell asleep with the thoughts of how amazing their boyfriends are.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave constructive criticism in the comments please!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: jaredkleinman-kinky


End file.
